1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to static RAMs and more specifically to static RAMs including peripheral circuitry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two basic types of semiconductor memory. The first type is dynamic random access memory or dynamic RAM and stores data in cells for short periods of time. Since the storage of data in these dynamic RAM cells is short, they require refreshing. The second type of semiconductor memory is static RAM which does not require refreshing. The disadvantage of static RAM over dynamic RAM is that static RAM occupies a larger semiconductor surface area than dynamic RAM.
The prior static RAM devices that exist perform the simple task of storing data in memory. If the memory is to be used in systems that require pipelining or parity, additional circuits must be added to perform these additional functions. An example of the existing state of the art static RAM is the Intel 2147H described in the Intel Component Data Catalog, 1982 on pp 1-44 through 1-47.
The object of the present invention is to provide a static RAM system that includes peripheral functions such as pipeline, parity and write protect capabilities.